This invention relates to the field of water skis.
One of the shortcomings of existing water skis is the difficulty in maintaining stability, particularly when following a curved path. Stability is impaired whenever the ski side slips relative to the water or when the direction in which it is moving angularly departs, even slightly, from the direction in which its own longitudinal axis is pointing.
The object of this invention is to remedy, or at least ameliorate, the shortcoming referred to above; by relatively simple modification of a water ski whereby it more effectively "takes hold" of the water in relation to which it is moving.